Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Movie/Animated shorts
Coinciding with the release of Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Movie, DreamWorks Animation also released five animated shorts, featuring The Paladins of Voltron. Shorts Pidge's video game Adventure ' '''Pidge's video game Adventure ' is one of the five animated prequel shorts released as a tie-in to ''Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Movie''. '''Summary Matt has Pidge, Keith and Shiro over at Balto, where Matt brings up his favorite video game: Killbot Phantasm vs The Under Demon, which draws a few weary looks from his others especially Keith and Shiro. As the Rebels prepare for a game of Killbot Phantasm vs The Under Demon to please Matt, he proudly warns Pidge that he is undefeated. What neither Matt nor Pidge know, though, is that Matt is undefeated because the others let him win, because Matt is very competitive and they are afraid to offend him by winning. Keith and Shiro create their own defeats to get the game over with, but Pidge puts up a challenge for her brother. The two take her aside for a moment to explain the situation, but Pidge does not agree with their choice for cowardice. Back at the game, Pidge and Matt are at each other's throats, but Pidge is too good or lucky for Matt to beat. Pidge triumphantly knocks Matt out of the game, shockng to the other Rebels and Shiro and Keith cringe as Matt seemingly bursts into anger. But instead, Matt is actually delighted to lose, because he's been looking for a worthy competitor. he exclaims to the other Rebels that they'll be playing all night and Shiro and Keith, understanding that they misjudged Matt, happily join in. Super Stars Super Stars is one of the five animated prequel shorts released as a tie-in to ''Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Movie''. Summary As Lance is entering his room, he puts his headphones on and turns on some music. He starts singing to the music's rhythm, but it disturbing all the others that on the ship. Finally Hunk can’t stand it anymore, and does his best to “drum him out” by play a guitar, turn the "annoying" singing into something way bigger and fantastic for the others to enjoy until the electricity comes out. Joltin Things Up! Joltin Things Up! is one of the five animated prequel shorts released as a tie-in to ''Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Movie''. Summary At the Space Mall, Shiro and Stats helps out with Sal with his juice bar in the Mall. where he ask Shiro on where is Hunk, Shiro tell him that he's on a mission, As Sal goes back to his restaurant. Shiro in charge of the juice bar, where he discovered that business is slow, due to the terrible drinks at the bar, he decides to get creative with the drinks, mixing in grass and various other fruits and vegetables. His flashy drink-mixing skills slowly attract attention from other people in the mall, and his drinks are met with very positive reception, especially from the Unilu swap shop owner who hatches a plan to swindle Shiro. Approaching the stand, pretends he wants a smoothie too, but his true purpose is to reject each one Shiro offers him, thereby stressing Shiro and holding up the line. Shiro remains weary of him, due to what he did to Coran, even if the line grows and starts complaining, become frustrated the owner's minute complaints. Along with his bad mood, Stats's charge increases, until by accident he electrifies a new smoothie Shiro'd been working on. the owner grabs it and ignores Shiro's warning not to drink it. Part of the charge passes on to him, which worries Shiro at first, but then the owner states that though he wants to hate the drink, he can't. He throws it to the line and makes his way. Taking a sip themselves, the line ask Shiro that he can make more electrified smoothies, he happily agrees. Balmera Skiin' Throwdown Balmera Skiin' Throwdown is one of the five animated prequel shorts released as a tie-in to ''Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Movie''. Summary On his's mission, Hunk shows Shay and Rax a self-made water filtration device with a hollowed-out pumpkin and leaves on top. Hunk explains that while the swamp water sits in the pumpkin, the sun will evaporate the water. The water subsequently condenses on the leaves and drips into a cup, giving purified water. Just as Hunk finishes his explanation, a Balmeran passes by mud skiing and creates a massive wave that soaks Hunk and destroys his water filtration device. Hunk wants to rebuild it, however, Rax informs him that he was challenging to a swamp skiing throwdown and how Hunk should be doing more "manly" activities like that instead of "playing with pumpkin juice". Together, Shay and Rex prepare to teach Hunk the sport. Initially, Hunk's attempts at mud skiing do not turn out well. They often end up with him falling over and/or losing his trunks. During these attempts, Balmeran boastfully passes by Hunk, and even once is seen mud skiing with his friends. Finally, on the last attempt, Hunk feels that he has gotten the hang of it, yelling out cheerfully, "I love mud skiing!" the Balmeran passes by on Hunk's side, and he go to a ramp in Hunk's path which sends him flying in the air and slamming into a Crystal, Hunk mutters grumpily, "I hate mud skiing", as Shay declares that what they did has won the throwdown. 'The' Secret of the Blade of Marmora The Secret of the Blade of Marmora is one of the five animated prequel shorts released as a tie-in to ''Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Movie''. Summary Keith is assigned by his parents to teach an introduction to a Blade class for a group of rambunctious hybrid Galra children. Keith tries to explain to the kids that combat is not the only part of what in the Blade is about, while its true meaning is "finding of self." To illustrate his point, he uses the story of Thace. Before Voltron's return, Lieutenant Thace was a soldier of the Galra Empire working under Commander Prorok. On one of his missions, he cross paths with Blade of Marmora members Ulaz and Lera who helps Thace escape a pursuit and Thace helps them in return. Thace and Prorok then have a conversation relating Zarkon's leadership and The Empire's conquered much of the known universe. Parting ways, Thace learns that a Operation Moek Category:Voltron Category:Animation Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:2019